Caramel et Chocolat
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Participation au concours "Les Chalusse d'Ebène" spécial Noël/ "Préparer Noël est toujours une épreuve, d'autant plus pour une famille aussi nombreuse que celle des Weasley ! Tant bien que mal, Molly essaye de réaliser le dessert, d'empêcher un cataclysme et de gérer tous ses enfants... Tous ?"


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS. Je suis fier de vous présenter ma participation au concours "Les Chalusse d'Ébène" Edition Spéciale Noël ! **

**J'ai eu le plaisir de remporter la première place ainsi qu'une mention coup de cœur de la part du jury ! **

**Je remercie donc grandement l'adorable jury composé de Chalusse et Meira pour leur travail sur ce concours, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Caramel et Chocolat**

Au Terrier, Molly est sur le pied de guerre. Face à elle, sept rouquins, de quatorze à trois ans. Il est neuf heures trente, toute la famille est attendue à douze heures tapantes chez la Tante Muriel pour le traditionnel repas de Noël – assurément long et ennuyeux au possible, mais enfin, la famille reste la famille – et Arthur n'est pas encore revenu de la dernière conférence organisée par le Ministère alors qu'il était censé mener à bien la lourde tâche de préparer toute la tribu Weasley. Cela pendant Molly ferait le dessert qu'ils apporteraient chez la vieille parente de son mari.

En bref, au Terrier, Molly est en passe de s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir, et songe même à renoncer face à la montagne qui se dresse devant elle – et elle ne parle pas de son grand dadais de Bill, qui dépasse déjà largement son père en taille.

Mais, un regard en direction de sa marmaille, la vision de trois paires d'yeux bleus, trois paires d'yeux bruns et une paire d'yeux verts qui brillent à l'idée des cadeaux qui les attendent sous le sapin, et elle se reprend.

Impossible n'est pas Weasley !

Alors Molly s'organise. D'abord, retrouver la chaussure droite de Bill : facile, elle s'était perdue dans l'étagère à saladiers.  
Une fois le soulier parfaitement ciré et au pied de l'adolescent, celui-ci peut en toute sérénité se rendre dans la salle de bain pour aider Ginny à s'habiller – on l'entend pester depuis le salon.

Pendant que son garçon aîné disparaît dans les étages, Molly attrape au vol son second fils, et parvient tant bien que mal à peigner ses cheveux en épis, tout en empêchant au dernier moment la nouvelle blague imaginée par les jumeaux.

Et même si Fred et George lui font de concert leur plus belle bouille de chiot battu – avec le bonus larmes de crocodile – Molly ne cède pas : utiliser des pétards du Dr Flibuste pour propulser des tablettes de chocolat sur la lune n'est pas une bonne idée ! D'autant plus que lesdites tablettes sont prévues pour le dessert.

Après avoir rassuré Percy sur l'absence de fautes d'orthographe dans la carte de Noël fabriquée pour son papa, Molly voit sa fille redescendre en faisant l'hippogriffe volant sur les épaules de son grand frère. Souriant doucement, la mère de famille installe une grosse couverture sur le carrelage de la cuisine, laissant Ginny se vautrer allègrement dessus, gardant ainsi un œil sur elle pendant que Bill va aider Charlie à emballer les derniers cadeaux.

Molly peut alors entamer la réalisation d'une bûche de Noël au chocolat et au caramel.

Mais à peine le chocolat est-il fondu qu'elle doit repartir à l'assaut, Percy l'appelant désespérément depuis le haut de la maison.

Molly peste et sort de la cuisine - sans oublier de jeter un sort pour garder le chocolat au chaud, et un autre pour protéger Ginny du feu ou de tout objet tranchant.

Sur le palier, la rousse découvre avec lassitude ses jumeaux enguirlandant leur frère Percy... Au sens littéral. Les deux petits démons ayant dégoté elle ne sait où les décorations pour le sapin, ils se sont amusés à attacher à la rampe d'escalier le seul petit Weasley à lunettes grâce à des guirlandes clignotantes.

En bas, allongée sur sa couverture agréablement épaisse, Ginny babille joyeusement en maltraitant un pauvre livre à la couverture colorée, imperméable au vacarme qui règne dans la maison. Les aventures de P'tit Wiz' le magicien ami des animaux sont bien plus intéressantes.

Molly fait une halte dans la chambre de George, venant juste de remarquer l'horrible pull qu'il porte – bordeaux avec un renne jaune moutarde qui tire la langue... Où a-t-il bien pu trouver ça ? - et oblige son fils à passer une chemise blanche, la seule qui ne soit ni froissée ni amputée de plusieurs boutons.

Enfin, la mère de famille peut retourner à ses fourneaux, et entend avec joie la porte d'entrée grincer. Arthur est _enfin_ rentré !

Et alors, bien que la réserve de chocolat semble avoir mystérieusement diminué, Molly met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, et bientôt, on voit sur la table de la cuisine une belle bûche, moelleuse à souhait, décorée d'une couche de chocolat fondu, et saupoudrée d'une dose généreuse de sucre glace qui dessine une dentelle blanche sur le brun du chocolat.

Molly ajoute la touche finale : de petites figurines en porcelaine représentant des bonshommes de neige, très élégants avec leurs chapeaux haut-de-forme, et des lutins aux grosses joues roses.

Arthur aligne les enfants devant la cheminée du salon, et Molly soupire, éreintée mais satisfaite. Ils sont dans les temps, et tous ses enfants sont à peu près bien habillés, et relativement calmes.

Bien sûr, Fred se plaint de devoir porter une cravate verte, et Ginny s'est mise à bouder parce qu'elle ne peut pas aller au repas de Noël avec un bonnet à grelot sur la tête, mais enfin, Molly n'aurait à rougir ni de ses enfants, ni du dessert confectionné avec amour. Et la maison est même plutôt bien rangée.

Cependant, avant le départ, Molly compte sa marmaille. Juste pour être sûre.

Un, deux, trois... Et de six !  
Six ?

D'un coup, le silence tombe sur le Terrier. Dehors, il commence à neiger, comme l'annonce d'un mauvais coup du sort.

Puis Percy pose la question fatidique :

« Quelqu'un a vu Ronald ? »

Arthur dévisage sa femme, Fred et George secouent négativement la tête, parfaitement synchronisés, Charlie se gratte la tête.

Midi sonne. Et personne, au Terrier, n'a vu le petit garçon depuis le début de la matinée.

La panique s'empare alors de toute la maison, et on commence à chercher, partout, dans tous les recoins sombres, dans chaque chambre et derrière chaque porte.  
Bill fouille le moindre bosquet sec du terrain devant la maison, et Arthur pense même aller voir dans les marais alentours.

Puis Charlie a l'idée d'aller chercher son vieux Brossdur dans la petite remise derrière la cuisine pour faire le tour des environs en balais.

À douze heures trente, Ron est retrouvé.

Molly en pleurerait presque de soulagement. Son bébé chéri s'était paisiblement endormi au bas de l'escalier qui mène à la remise, et le tableau qu'il offre, pouce dans la bouche et cheveux en bataille, lui donne envie de couvrir de baisers ses joues potelées.

Alors tant pis si la grosse tablette de chocolat « Menthe Givrée » à moitié mangée qu'il tient encore entre ses petits doigts devait servir pour la bûche de Noël, Molly s'est débrouillée sans.  
Et tant pis aussi s'il y a plusieurs autres emballages près de lui, et que sa frimousse piquetée de taches de rousseur est désormais barbouillée de chocolat, Molly l'aidera à se décrasser.

Finalement, Arthur descend dans le réduit, et réveille doucement son fils – les remontrances seront pour plus tard.

Le petit garçon papillonne des yeux, frotte ensuite ses paupières de ses petits poings, étalant un peu plus le chocolat sur son visage.

Ron bâille alors un grand coup et, inconscient de la frayeur qui vient de secouer tout le Terrier, grogne d'une voix endormie :

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ? »

**FIN**


End file.
